


A Ton of Bricks

by emma98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Steve falls fast, a little feels, a little fuff, a little smut, birthdaygift fic, caretaker and all around badass Darcy, foul mouthed Darcy Lewis, non canon past Thor the dark world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma98/pseuds/emma98
Summary: Steve Rogers is just surviving in the twenty-first century, until one afternoon in Tony's lab he hears some of the filthiest profanity he's heard since his times as a dancing monkey for the USO.  It's Darcy Lewis, the Queen of all the Geniuses at Stark Industries and Steve can't help but fall quick and hard.  Like a ton of bricks.





	A Ton of Bricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlynnisIsta8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/gifts).



> So the fabulous Glynnisi is celebrating a birthday today, and I decided that such a lovely lady needed a gift of some kind. And seeing as I'm a broke college student, the one thing that I can give her for free is words. And I know she loves Shieldshock more than anything, and I love writing Shieldshock more than anything, so that worked out very nicely.
> 
> Glynnisi has always been there for me in the nearly two years I've been in Darcyland, cheering me on and offering support. She runs the fantastic shieldshock blog on tumblr. And is always willing to share good advice and wisdom. I tried to write something she would enjoy. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

_ Mouth of A Sailor _

* * *

  
  


"Son of a fucking bitchassfucking shit ball!"

 

Steve's eyes went wide and he nearly fell out of the chair he had been leaning back on in Stark's lab.  Stark actually chuckled at him,

 

"Careful Little Lewis, there are virgin ears around here."

 

Darcy stomped into the lab just as Steve was giving Tony a truly impressive unimpressed look.  

 

"Don't offend Cap's delicate sensibilities," Tony advised the angry looking little intern/personal assistant/general caretaker.  

 

Steve did his best to check the snort that he so desperately wanted to let loose.  It hadn't been the word choice that had shocked him.  He had heard many impressive swears in his lifetime.  He had spent years in war-torn Europe with a rag tag group of men that called themselves the  _ Howling Fucking Commandos _ .  Somehow, history never remembered that the official name on most of the paperwork had included the profanity.  

 

In the two years he had been thawed into the new millenia, he hadn't heard such impressive swearing.  It was on par with Falsworth.  And that guy could curse so well that even Bucky would blush around the ears.  And the fact that it had come from the woman he had been introduced to last week, Darcy Lewis.  Body of a pin up from his time, but she was thoroughly modern.  He had returned from nearly eighteen months on the road and on missions in solitude after the Chitauri invasion to find Avengers Tower greatly changed.

 

Namely, it was now in the complete control of the beautiful young woman cursing up a blue streak at Tony.

 

"You shut your motherfucking pie hole or I will shove my god damned foot into it!" Darcy yelled.

 

"Kinky," Tony waggled his eyebrows.

 

"Number one, that was fucking gross," Darcy wrinkled her nose.  "Number two, you're ass is fucking grass dude.  JARVIS?  Lock it the fuck down.  Right fucking now."

 

"NO!" Tony called out in desperation.  "Override that order, J!"

 

Darcy had the most triumphant shit eating grin on her face as the power to the lab eased off.  The chorus of annoyance from Dr. Jane Foster and Dr. Bruce Banner in the neighboring labs on the floor echoed throughout the eerie quiet.  Tony tried to access a keyboard interface, but to no avail, as JARVIS had completely cut off the power.

 

"How dare you!" Tony gasped.  "You've turned my own AI against me."

 

"JARVIS has a new God now," Darcy said with extreme, wicked delight.  "Isn't that right, J-money?"

 

"Indeed," JARVIS agreed.  "Darcy Lewis is my new master."

 

"Fuck right she is," Darcy was clearly enjoying Tony's despair and betrayal.  She giggled in delight as Tony threw himself on the nearest workbench, sprawling out in a boneless mass of distraught petulance.  "Stop being such a shit eating piss baby, Stark.  You brought this on yourself."

 

"Watch your mouth around the elderly," Tony managed to grumble.

 

"Oh cut me a fucking break," Darcy laughed.  "The man was in the ARMY.  I think I read somewhere that he decided on all the members of the Howling Commandos based on their ability to cuss in multiple languages."

 

Steve shrugged, giving Darcy an appreciative grin and admitting,

 

"Believe it or not, they weren't the worst offenders."

 

"Aunt Peg had a foul mouth too," Tony mumbled, his words malformed as his mouth pressed against sterile cool steel.  

 

"She still wasn't the worst," Steve shook his head.

 

"USO Show girl?" Darcy asked knowingly.  At his eyebrow lift of confirmation she grinned.  "Fuck right.  I learnt how to swear when I was five years old and in tap dancing class."

 

"Can I have my power back if all you're going to do is sit there and flirt with the Capsicle?" Tony grumbled.

 

"You can have your fucking power back when you and the other damned members of your shit-eating Science! Nerd Threesome have had a nap, a shower and some fucking food in your malnourished systems," Darcy glared at Tony's prone form.  "I leave you for forty-eight shit eating hours to close up Jane's Culver lab, and suddenly Bruce is turning mother fucking green around the edges and Jane is half a step away from creating a time paradox portal, and no fucking offense, but the only reason to go back in time is if I get to squeeze Bucky Barnes' fucking heavenly ass and lick tiny Steve Rogers god damned ears."

  
  


Tony's head shot up like a rocket and he turned and twisted in order to see Steve's reaction to THAT particular revelation, causing him to tumble directly off his lab bench.  DUM-E tried to rush forward to rescue him from his tumble, but arrived too late and simply ran into his torso repeatedly.

 

"So, when does his power get restored?" Steve asked thoughtfully.

 

"When he and his merry band of nerds have had enough rest to not fuck up the universe," Darcy shrugged.  "Also, JARVIS?  Can you add an addendum that they all have to get an hour of fresh air before they can go back to work?"

 

"NO!!!!!!!" Jane screamed from her lab, as if the idea of fresh air just might kill her.  "FUCK YOU LEWIS!  YOU'RE FIRED!"

 

"Janie!  You don't fucking pay me anymore!" Darcy hollered back.  "As a matter of fact, you have never god damned paid me!  Pepper Motherfucking Queen of Everything Potts pays me now.  SO FUCK YOU AND THE HALF COCKED HORSE YOU RODE IN ON!"

 

"Okay, so I think I'll come back tomorrow to get those gauntlets," Steve stood up and waved at Tony, who was still on the ground, now rolling back and forth in pain as a distressed DUM-e tried to administer first aid.  Poorly.

 

"Sorry, Steve," Darcy gave him an earnest smile.  "But you have to make sure the puppies follow the rules.  Or else they'll never be housebroken and I'll be cleaning up fucking piss and shit forever."

 

"I have NEVER..." Tony paused his denial as he thought it over before nodding.  "Never mind.  Carry on."

 

"It'll be alright," Steve promised Darcy.  He took a deep breath before his next words came out in a clipped, mangled rush. "Can-I-take-you-out-for-some-coffee-and-some-fresh-air?"

 

"Huh?" Darcy furrowed her brow at him.  "Did you just ask me if I wanted to fuck in your lair?"

 

"Well--no," Steve shook his head. His head tilted to the left and his mouth pursed out slightly, clearly considering that plan instead and deeming it highly worthy.  He shook his head and said, "Not yet.  Tony said something about a three date rule in this bright and shiny new world that an old-timer like me couldn't possibly fucking understand."

 

Darcy ignored Tony's renewed pained squawks of shock and indignation as she grinned.  

 

"JARVIS?  Have Manciotti's deliver to these three fucking idiots and keep the protocols in place until I get back," Darcy instructed.  

 

"Till you get back?" Bruce could be heard from his lab.  "But---Steve has super stamina that could---"

 

"Fuck off, Bruce," Darcy tossed at him before reaching out and looping her arm through Steve's.  "So, how do you feel about a stroll to a coffee shop, then a stop in the park, and capping off the day with dinner and a movie?"

 

"That sounds like three dates to me," Steve's slow smile was a delight to behold.

 

"You are way fucking smarter than cohorts of Tony's usually are." 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Habits of the Devil _

  
  


Steve did not take Darcy to his bed after their first day of dates.  

 

Not for lack of want on either of their parts.  

 

He did get very, very acquainted with her lips throughout the day, though.  And what a mouth she had on her.  If she wasn't spilling beautiful profane and droll sass, she was bending those lush, pillowy lips into wry little smiles that went straight to Steve's gut and stirred something that hadn't been stirred in quite a while.  And if she wasn't smiling out of the side of her mouth, or cursing a blue streak, or even telling a wickedly sarcastic joke, well then, she was finding other things to do with those perfect lips.  

 

They had been in line for a snow cone at the park when she had yanked his head down to her level with two handfuls of his t-shirt to lay one on him.  As far as first kisses went, this one was pretty spectacular.

 

Steve adored a dame who took charge of him.  

 

Their date had ended in the elevator of Avengers Tower.  Darcy had enacted some sort of fancy privacy she had apparently built into JARVIS and before he knew it, he had two handfuls of beautiful, perfectly rounded woman as she shimmied up his body, his narrow hips clenched between her soft thighs as she kissed him with featherlight, teasing nips of her lips.  

 

"You're a hell of a lot of fun to kiss, Stevie-pie," she whispered against his jawline, leaving a trail of infuriatingly gentle kitten kisses down the column of his throat.  The innocent touch of lips was in direct contrast with the movement of her lower half.  Her flowy skirt was bunched up at her hips in his hands, and rapidly dampening panties were pressed along the hardened length of him straining against the unforgiving denim of his jeans. She gave a roll of her hips grinning wickedly against his skin at pulling the guttural moan from deep within him.

 

She was devilish.  And entirely too pleased with herself.  His strong, capable hands gripped at her hips hard enough to bruise and he spun them around so that her body was pressed tightly between the wall of the elevator and his body.  She was eye level with him and he saw the wicked gleam in her eyes.

 

"You have to tell me right now how far you want to go today, pretty little Darcy," Steve said in a low toned whisper.  He grinned when her hips gave another little roll against him, her range of motion limited by her position.  "You're more tempting than the devil himself, but I want to do right by you.  This isn't going to be one of your modern hookups."

 

"Ohhh, speak grandpa to me," Darcy grinned at him, kissing him square on the mouth and pulling away before saying without a shred of irony. "I don't want to tell our grandkids about our first time in an elevator on our first date."

 

"Fuck yes," Steve breathed out the barely audible chuckle of a word, his mouth dropping to her neck and leaving bruising kisses in a splatter of a pattern.  Bucky had always joked with him that Steve fell quicker than a ton of bricks, but moved slower than a snail.  It looked like he had finally fixed the second problem, but found a dame who had no complaints about the first problem.

 

"But we can do everything BUT today," Darcy wagered.  "Tomorrow though?  That's a whole different story."

  
  
  


"Can I taste you until tomorrow then?" Steve wondered hopefully.

 

"I'd love to have you try, but I think JARVIS will want this elevator back before that," Darcy said with a gentle practicality, even as Steve left a wet trail of imprints of his lips down her throat to her cleavage.  He eased her body to standing on the ground again before dropping to his knees, pulling her right leg over his shoulder and giving her a wink before his head disappeared under her skirt.

 

He mouthed at her damp skin through her panties until she was squirming against him.  He obeyed when she started cursing and demanding that the panties be taken off.  He may have pocketed the little white with pink polka dotted pair for his own future use on long missions away.  The first swipe of his tongue against the petal soft, damp skin of her sex had him thinking that he would be hard pressed to ever leave her.  She was delicious and perfect and he knew he would be perfectly happy to stay exactly where he was until she pushed him away.  

 

The lovely, mewling noises coming out of that perfect mouth were an indicator that she didn't want to push him away.  She let out a little unsure squeak when he brought her other leg off the ground, and around his shoulder, leaving her hands scrambling for purchase.   His hands went to her bottom to support her, his fingers sinking into soft, pliant flesh as she leaned her head back to lay against the elevator wall.

 

There was something to be said for the ultimate pleasure of going down on a responsive woman with soft and lovely thighs.  He explored her flesh and whenever his tongue hit a spot that had her clenching those beautiful round thighs against his ears, he made a note to go back and do it again and again.  His tongue drew lazy but firm circles around her opening, letting his nose nuzzle against her hardened clit when she came for the first time.  He lay his tongue flat against her skin as he looked up at her and watched her come down crashing all around him.  

 

Her chest was heaving, a bright pink flush going up from her cleavage to her neck and creeping towards her cheeks.  Her lips formed a perfect little circle shape and he imagined them stretched around him, cheeks hollowed out as she sucked on him.  He tasted sweetness on his tongue as she came and he struggled to keep his own eyes from rolling into the back of his head.  He wanted to keep watching her.  Her dark eyelashes lay against pink cheeks and it was countless moments before she managed to pry her eyes open again.  

 

She lazily blinked and her mouth shut and twisted into a pleased smile.

 

"You're awful good at that, Steve," she sighed.  "Let me return the favor?"

 

"No," he rumbled against her skin before starting right back up where he had left off, taking her by surprise and making her yelp out pleasurably.  

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted as her hips involuntarily bucked against him.  "Right there, don't stop, don't you fucking stop."

 

Stopping was the last thing from Steve's mind.  She came on his tongue twice more in the elevator, and he only stopped because JARVIS made a gentle pinging noise to interrupt their private time.

 

"Jarvy?" Darcy rasped out, her voice having been sacrificed to calling out Steve's name and strings of delightful expletives.  Finally, Steve pulled his head away from her, lips and chin shiny and wet with her release, eyes dark and heavy lidded.

 

"Your presence is required in the common room by Ms. Potts," JARVIS announced.  

 

"Tell her five---no seven minutes," Darcy nodded, carefully pulling her legs away from Steve's shoulders and standing on weak sea legs.  He tried to reach for her again, knowing he could get her there in that span of time.  She gave him a very decisively arched eyebrow and said, "My turn.  No arguing."

 

"I'll never argue with you, sweetheart," Steve promised.

 

"You're a fool, Stevie-pie," Darcy smiled at him as she went to her knees in front of him.  "Arguing is fun, but making up is fucking awesome."

 

"Darcy, you don't need t---"

 

His words died on his lips as she made quick work of his pants, yanking them to the floor before applying her mouth to him. And those red lips did look fantastic stretched around him as she expertly worked him over.  One of her soft little hands wrapped around the base of him, stroking at whatever she couldn't accommodate while the other alternated between massaging and gently squeezing his balls.  His hands went out and pressed against the elevator wall, harsh, guttural breaths falling from his lips as he watched her bob her head up and down enthusiastically.

  
  


He should have been embarrassed that she had him spilling into her mouth in less than five minutes, but he couldn't manage it.  She was damned fine at what she did. 

"We.  We are going to have a really nice life together, Stevie-pie," Darcy whispered throatily as he gently tugged her back to standing before kissing at her lips again.  

 

"I absolutely agree."

 

* * *

 

 

_ Heart of an Angel _

 

Steve didn’t get to take Darcy out that next day, either.  After a good day’s sleep and a few hot meals, Jane had made a breakthrough and had whisked Darcy to Maine.  She’d left him a handwritten note covered in red lipstick painted kisses and sent him two beautiful pictures of her on the road, explaining that spotty cellular service might keep her from communicating with him.  He’d spent an entire afternoon in the labs staring at the pictures of her while Tony tinkered around with the gauntlets.

 

“Gonna need some help at a jeweler?” Tony smirked.  

 

“Maybe,” Steve smiled at the picture on his phone.  

 

“Baby boomers.  Always moving fast,” Tony teased to no effect, as Steve had his head in the clouds.

 

“Captain Rogers, I have a call from an Sylvia Borelli,” JARVIS announced.

 

“Sylvia Borelli?” Steve repeated, his face lighting up with delighted recognition.  “The dancer from the USO?”

 

“Her granddaughter,” JARVIS explained.  “It appears that the dancer from the USO has fallen ill and would like to say goodbye.”

 

Tony stood up at that, listening only vaguely as JARVIS gave the details of the care facility in Jersey that Sylvia Borelli Senior was currently residing at.  Tony was well aware that Steve had not had the opportunity to say goodbye properly to any of his contemporaries.  And the one that was left was Peggy, and it was the slowest, most painful goodbye of all time, honestly.  He composed a quick message and shot it towards Happy before turning to Steve, who looked a little bewildered and lost.

 

“Head down to the garage, Happy will take you,” Tony insisted.  “Just call me when you need to be picked up, alright?”

 

“I will, thank you, Tony,” Steve nodded, before heading off on autopilot.

 

The next nine hours of his life were on autopilot.  He was introduced to the extended family of the woman who had posed as his girlfriend for months of 1943 in order to protect him from overzealous fans.  He met her lifelong companion who she had finally been able to legally marry in 2013.  He shook hands, he signed a few autographs for great grandchildren, and finally, he was brought to Sylvia’s bedside.

 

“Look who finally showed up,” Sylvia whispered, her breath rattling in her lungs, her words slow and weak.  Dark brown eyes that nearly resembled coal peered at him from a wrinkled face that only vaguely resembled the glamorous chorus girl of the 1940’s.  “It’s about fucking time, Captain God Damned America, in the shit-eating flesh.”

 

“Sylvia,” Steve smiled.  “Sorry, I’d have gotten here sooner, but I had to meet the circus outside.  You seem to have managed quite the family.”

 

“Funny what you can do with a few lesbians can manage with a turkey baster, a bucket of ice and a few generous donations from a vain man in the fifties,” Sylvia managed a slow wink.  She took another breath that seemed to shake the air around her and held up her hand for Steve to take and kiss gently.  “Oh Rogers, I’ve missed you, kitten.”

 

They talked for a whole hour.  Sylvia’s wife came in after twenty minutes and tenderly stroked the white hairs on top of her wife’s head.  Children eventually made their way into the room as well, and fantastic stories, sad and funny and beautiful and heartwarming, were all told by the orchestra of loved ones.  Little Sylvia, who was probably Darcy’s age, was telling the story of punching a kid out in school when they had called her a derogatory slur when older Sylvia laughed, golden and proud, before she closed her eyes and passed on.

 

Steve felt like he had been emotionally wrung out and hung out on a line.  He wandered in front of the care facility blindly, and probably would have kept on walking until a small hand gripped his, holding him in place.  

 

“Darcy,” he whispered, before reaching out for her and taking her into a tight embrace.  He was nearly bent in half, barely staying up on his two feet as small, steady hands ran up and down his back in soothing swipes.  She spoke sweet comfort against the skin of his neck and held him until he’d calmed.  He sniffed and pulled away enough to look down at her, “What’re you doing here?”

 

“Tony sent me a message.  I drove down here,” Darcy explained.

 

“From Maine?”  Steve questioned.

 

“Yep, and only three speeding tickets, too,” Darcy gave him a gentle smile.  “I didn’t want you to go through this alone.”

 

He stopped breathing for an extended moment, the entire world bleeding out of his vision as he became intensely focused on her.  Nothing else existed but her eyes full of warmth and compassion and  _ love _ .  He knew it was crazy, he knew he’d fallen harder than a ton of bricks and faster too.  But he woman currently gently stroking his jaw had the mouth of a sailor, the habits of a devil and the heart of an angel, and he knew in that moment that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

 

“Marry me?” he asked earnestly.

 

“Sure,” she answered back softly.  

 

“ _ Great _ ,” he nodded with relief.

 

“Can we go get some dinner though, first?” Darcy cheekily wondered as she intertwined her fingers with his and pulled him away from the front of the building to the car that she had driven to him.  “I’m fucking starving, and getting stopped by three state troopers along the way didn’t give me anytime to get some god damned beef jerky.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for all that you do, Glynnisi. I hope you have a fantastic birthday.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
